The present invention relates to a method of fixing the casing of a resonator to the printed circuit of a timepiece to which a resonator is fixed.
The fixing of a resonator or crystal provided with a casing, which is a relatively heavy element, to a printed circuit presents difficulties. Most often the resonator is fixed to the printed circuit by the electrical connection means themselves. As a result, these electrical connections are subjected to mechanical stresses. And, a special element is needed to keep the resonator in position during the fixing thereof on the printed circuit. This printed circuit comprises an insulating substrate and a metallic layer which defines a plurality of conductive tracks for connecting the resonator to an integrated circuit and for connecting this integrated circuit to other components of the timepiece, such as the battery and the winding of the motor.